


you taught me how to live without the rain

by Koraki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Forehead Touching, M/M, Nomad Genji Shimada, Ra Tekhartha Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: I loved your prompts involving the different skins! <3 I wish I could have drawn all of them. This was so fun.To be honest, I didn't really think about what the backstory here might be, so feel free to come up with your own...Title from "To the Desert" by Benjamin Alire Sáenz.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	you taught me how to live without the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> I loved your prompts involving the different skins! <3 I wish I could have drawn all of them. This was so fun. 
> 
> To be honest, I didn't really think about what the backstory here might be, so feel free to come up with your own... 
> 
> Title from "To the Desert" by Benjamin Alire Sáenz.


End file.
